


Doctober 2020

by YaBoyGuzma3



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoyGuzma3/pseuds/YaBoyGuzma3
Summary: Yes, yes, I'm a little late. But here are all the oneshots(?) I'll be doing throughout the month!Please be nice!





	1. 1: Worry

The Doctor sighed. She gazed out of her barred window, looking at the stars which had been her only companion for four long months. Well, except for...

" **BO SHO THRO RO OFO KO KLO!** "

She grimaced. "Breakfast."  
Turning to the window again, she tried to block out the shouty rhino.

One thing at a time.

If she squinted, and tilted her head in just the right way, it was like the bars weren't there.

In the past hundred or so days, she'd been able to identify the stars that looked familiar.

Then she thought of the planets that orbited the stars.

Then she started to wonder if anything was happening over there.

She wondered how many stars were in danger, how many people she couldn't help, how many were under threat from something completely unreachable from that cell, how many would suffer because she was trapped there, how many would-

" **ATTENTION PRISONER: PRIMARY MEAL.** "

The Doctor sighed, slowly turning away from the window and toward the metal door, her head still filled with dark thoughts. What was on her tray, pushed through a hatch, didn't improve her mood.  
"Gruel again. Can't you do scrambled eggs? Or toast? I'd even take Shredded Wheat..."  
"SILENCE, PRISONER." yelled the Judoon. This greyish wrinkly guard was the only contact with the outside world that The Doctor had had, and he didn't seem particularly worried about the state of the universe. "YOUR SECONDARY MEAL WILL BE DELIVERED IN FOUR HOURS."  
"For goodness' sake, don't I even get a trial? I seem to remember being quite good at those...back home..."  
"SILENCE PRISONER." repeated the Judoon. But The Doctor wasn't listening. Thoughts of home were rushing over her. The state it was in when she was there, the things she'd found out there, the sacrifice that had been made, never being able to see her friends again, having nothing at all happen to her...ever...and-

_ring ring, ring ring._

_ring ring, ring ring._

It was faint, yet audible. It seemed to be coming from somewhere else in the station. Both the Judoon and The Doctor gazed upward for a moment. "Th-that's my TARDIS...That's for me!"  
 _ring ring, ring ring._  
"SILENCE. THIS WILL BE INVESTIGATED."  
 _ring ring, ring ring.  
_ "But someone's trying to phone me! Wait!

Alas, the Judoon left. However, he had forgotten to close the hatch, and through it The Doctor could make out a few other cells. What stood out was an abundance of white and turquoise. _Shadow Proclamation Architecture,_ she thought to herself, _They were always big fans of crystals._ Then, she noticed that a screen on the far wall was flashing.  
 _ring ring, ring ring._ The Doctor peered forward, trying to make out what it said. Her eyes widened.  
  


- **DOCTOR.**

**-DO NOT BE DISHEARTENED.**

**-HELP IS ON ITS WAY.**

**-SIGNED, _R._**

_ring ring, ring ri-  
_

Silence hung in the air, as the Doctor read and reread the message. Then, the Judoon returned, snarled, and promptly slammed the hatch shut. The Doctor walked back to the window, slowly sitting down on her bed. She wasn't used to seeing the same sky every night. But now, it was comforting. After everything she'd been through...  
"It's nice to know someone has my back."

12 floors above her, a pale man and woman, both with red eyes and white curly hair, sat in deep thought. A recording was playing.

"Listen to me! I need to speak to my Dad-ugh-Mum! Please!"  
"THE DOCTOR IS A MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISONER."  
"I-Oh! Well, we'll see about this!"  
"IDENTI-"

The man leaned forward, his face twisted in anxiety. "This isn't good."  
"I told you that this was a bad idea. You've doomed us!" the woman responded.  
"No, this has to be done."  
" _Their_ Will must be carried out."


	2. 2: Bright

Thirty five years ago, far off in the stars, there was a ship that wasn't there the day before. Its engines hummed like any other, and despite looking old, those hums had not been heard before. It was so far away from anything else in the universe that nobody noticed it. But there was one who noticed. For in this ship there was a mirror, and in every mirror...

The Daughter of Mine peeked through. Whatever room she was looking at, it was covered head to toe in mirrors. That didn't bother her. She'd been in a lot of rooms like this. However, she was certain that she'd been in every mirror in the universe over the course of the last seventy-two years, although this, too, was put aside for what was in the room. There was a bed, and a grey table with some water on it, and a man pacing to and fro. The Aubertide's eyes widened. He had the most positively vibrant coat she had ever seen. It was mostly red, but had an awful lot of almost every other colour in existence on it. In each mirror, it appeared just as bright, and had a strange metal pin on its lapel. It seemed to be the only lively thing in the dim cell. Almost...

The Doctor ran his hands through his blonde hair again. He didn't remember how he got here, or where Peri was. This seemed to be a recurring problem for him. He gazed around at the mirrors, hoping for answers. Then he saw it.  
A slight pang of bright red was visible in each of the mirrors. A grin broke across his face.  
"Ah ha! What's that bright thing there?"  
The Daughter of Mine felt herself move forward towards the strange man, her balloon bouncing as she moved across.  
"You can talk about brightness. How could you see me?"  
"Why, I happen to have an ability in spotting the unnoticed. Now, what am I doing here?" the man asked, moving towards one of the mirrors.  
"I have no idea." replied the Aubertide. "But this place wasn't here before."  
"What makes you say that?"

The girl looked around. "I exist in every mirror there is. I've seen through every single one. From the moment they're made, I'm there. But these..."  
"These are brand new." the man interrupted, "and I haven't time travelled either. I would sense that."  
The girl's eyes widened. _He couldn't be...could he?  
_

The man picked up the water and began to drink from it. Even in the glass, even in the water, the Daughter of Mine was there. From this angle, she could make out the pin on his lapel. It was a small Earth creature, she had seen one whilst her family were there. Even in this light, it shone like a star. Then, he put down the glass and sat on the bed. The girl raised an eyebrow.  
"Aren't you going to try and escape?"  
"Oh, no, my dear, there's no need."  
 _This couldn't be him._ "Why ever not?"

"Because," he began, getting up from the bed and turning to another of her reflections, "They've only given me one glass of water. Not even one of those fancy refilling ones. That means I won't be here for long. No, this is merely a holding cell."

The Aubertide considered this. "How very...brilliant, for a human."  
"Why, I'm glad you think so. Though I'm no human. I'm a Time Lord."

That was it. The Daughter began to back away. She'd helped him for far too long. She'd tried not to believe it, she'd been so, so happy to speak to another person, but now she knew...  
"What's wrong, my dear? You look like you've caught your death." he said, stepping towards her.  
"You're him, aren't you? You're The Doctor!"

The man stopped, standing up straight. "Of course I am. Who are you?"

The Daughter of Mine retreated further, back where she came. "Why should I tell you? You're the one who put me here!"

Suddenly, one of the mirrors began to descend into the ground, and a bright light filled the cell. Then, a series of voices called out:

" **DOCTOR. YOU WILL COME WITH US."**

The light flared, and the cell was silent, the mirror returned to its original place.

"Doctor? Are you there?"

The Daughter of Mine fell to her knees. That was probably her one chance to escape her prison. If only she could have kept a pin on it...  
"Hang on.."  
The girl closed her eyes. She concentrated on the creature on the Doctor's coat, its white fur, its little fur, and as she did so, she wondered what its name was.

_"It's a cat!" came a voice..._

Suddenly, she was surrounded by bright red, squashed slightly, but within the reflection on the pin. She'd done it. Now she had to hope the Doctor could hear her...

**Author's Note:**

> This was adapted from a story I was working on, hence the plot threads.  
> Might there be an overarching story? We'll see...


End file.
